Now and Forever
by N1njakyuubi
Summary: this is my first fic i love this couple but i don't own naruto or any of the characters i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it hope you can review.


this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it. i DON'T own naruto. the characters are a little OOC and its very fluffy i admmit it but enjoy.

Sasuke paced round his garden in the Uchiha compound he returned to the leaf village after team 7 had defeted Madara and ended the war but that was easy compared to what he wanted to do tonight. He pulled a box from his pocket and opened it and inside was a silver ring with a pink dimond yes Sasuke Uchiha was planning to propose tonight and that was the scariest thing hes ever done.  
Sasuke and Sakura had been dating four years and were both twenty years old and very happy they had both achived the rank ANBU Sasuke captain and Sakura chief medic they had been on many missions together but Sasuke will always remember the mission that brought them together,  
It was a cold and windy winter day when the tow of them were sent to assasinate a missing ninja from the leaf that had been disrupting travellers on the road it was a routine mission easy for two ANBU ninja but somthing went wrong during the final aproch to the target the branch Sasuke was stood on broke and that alerted the ninja who threw kunai at him he was stranded but Sakura pulled him out the way taking the attack the kunai dug deep into her stomach and shoulder she lost balance and slipped from the tree landing on her back she coughed blood the kunai in her stomach was bad she had to heal it quick the rouge ninja appered over her and laughed pulling another kunai from his pouch he raised it above his head but there was a bellow from behind and the sound of lightning "CHIDORI" and sasuke pierced his back and heart he died then and there the kunai fell from his had with a thud he also hit the ground and Sasuke dropped at Sakura's side she pulled the kunai from her shoulder and stomach with a small painfull cry and started healing the wounds and Sasuke watched her he knew these injuries were worse then they looked "Sakura why did you do that?" he asked.  
"your my teammate and my frien i will always protect you and i l" she stopped herself and looked away.  
"was she about to say i love you" sasuke thought to himself he raised his han and moved her chin till onyx eyes met emerald and he smiled at her small blush "i love you to Sakura" he whispered placing his lips to her she widened her eyes then kissed him back she put her hands round his neck they fell back and broke the kiss when they needed air they laid there as she finished healing her wounds she had a smile on her face "i guess that makes you my girlfriend" sasuke smiled  
"i guess it does" she blushed and smiled he stood and helped her up put his arm over her shoulders and she put her arm round his waist and they walked back to the village hand in had that was a happy day in both their minds.  
sasuke walked round the garden thinking of his plan as there was a knock on the door and he opened it and there she was in an elegent red kimono with black flowers and she had the necklace on that he got for her it was the Uchiha clan symbol within a circle he smile and took her arm and walked throught the village "you look beautifl tonight as always Sakura" he smiled at her she smiled back "thank you Sasuke you look great tonight to" he had a suit on black with a red shirt he smiled the walked through the village talking about the day and work and how busy the village always is till "hang on close your eyes it a suprise" sasuke told her she did and they vanashied "okay open them" he chuckled as Sakura opened her eyes she gasped they were stood on the Hokage monument on the Third Hokage's head he wrapped his arms around her "Sasuke its beautiful" she told him the village looked so peacfull in the dusk light and the sakura petals were blowing round them from the nerby forests "i have to ask you somthing" sasuke stood infront of her took her left hand and went don on one knee sakura stared at him in suprise "Sakura Haruno you mean the world to me will you do me the greatist gift and become Mrs Sakura Uchiha will you marry me" he opened the box showing her the ring she gasped looking at him "Sasuke-kun it would be my honour yes yes i will" she kelt to his eye level and he placed the ring on her finger and she kissed him and they sat on the monument knowing they would have many happy years togethe now and forever.


End file.
